Always By Your Side
by Mayura-Shikimystery
Summary: Loki discovers that Mayura is a goddess of gentle winds and friendship. But what seems is that Mayura and Loki's relationship is going to go way farther then friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why do you cry over one little boy?

As the dim morning light shone into the room, belonging to Mayura Daidouji, a spot of light hit the pink haired girl's face as she mumbled about not wanting to get up.

"Mayura! Get up or you're going to be late for school!" Mayura-papa yelled from the kitchen as he was slowly cooking breakfast, with a lot on his mind._ 'I haven't seen that boy Loki around here…I wonder what's going on.' _He thought. It had seemed that the cute innocent boy had become like a little son to him,_ 'Finally! Now my precious little Mayura won't be fascinated with mysteries anymore!' _Or…so we thought.

"Ok Papa!" Mayura yelled as she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in her school uniform and headed to the bathroom to do the basic necessities a normal person always does to keep clean, and healthy. Walking to the kitchen she grabbed her things and headed for the door, "Ja mata Papa!" and with that left the Daidouji residence with a merry tune in her mind.

(At the Enjaku Detective Agency)

The house was silent and had been for many months. The house was bare of all of the possessions the owner of the house had. As Mayura walked by the huge mansion she couldn't help but stare at the window on the second floor and feel a deep pain in her heart. _'Loki-kun…why did you leave…I didn't even get to say I was sorry…'_ She continued to walk to school, with a troubled mind and a heavy heart. As she was in school, she couldn't focus on her assignments and went home with a notice to her father in hand about her slacking.

On the way home she stopped by the Enjaku Detective Agency again, but this time she went inside hoping that she'd find some trace of him, or where to find him at least. Mayura walked up to the second floor room which was Loki's study long ago. As she sat in the middle of the floor, she looked at the room that used to be filled with things. _'Kami-sama…why did you take him away too…I believed in you and you still took him away like you did my mama.' _As her thoughts traveled and tears fell from her eyes, foot steps were heard behind her and one…only one voice was heard.

"Mayura?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return of the Mythical Detective, Loki!

As Mayura turned around and saw a young boy there, the tears started to seize from coming. She smiled happily as she hugged the boy closely and firmly. "L-Loki-kun...I thought you were gone forever…"Mayura stuttered as she continued to hug him.

"Well I'm back aren't I…So please stop crying Mayura." Loki said as he smiled and Echan floated over to them both, going unnoticed by Mayura. "Well could you please help us out Mayura? We have much to move back inside." He asked as he walked to the door and looked over to her with a slight grin.

"Alright Loki-kun!" Mayura smiled and followed him to the front yard of his home. As she did she spotted another boy but way older than Loki, and a little black dog, with a smile she waved over to them, "Yamino-kun! Fenrir!"

"Hello Mayura-san" Yamino said with a pleasant smile he all ways gave as he greeted someone, "How are you today?"

"Much better then I was earlier thank you, and you Yamino-kun?" Mayura said with a smile as Yamino nodded with a –I'm-doing-fine- look, "And you Fenrir?"

"I'm doing fine Mystery Girl." Fenrir said but of course she couldn't understand him, so all she heard was incoherent barks.

As they packed many of their furniture back into the mansion they head many conversations about how they were and what they were up to which of course Loki and the others lied about.

"Loki-kun?" Mayura looked at him as she was putting books back onto the shelves.

"Hai Mayura?" Loki said as he was sitting at his desk reorganizing things to the way it was.

Mayura shook her head and just smiled, "…never mind…It's nothing" She said as she finished up putting away the books and then it struck her like a hammer hitting a nail, "oh no! Papa will be wondering where I am! Bye Loki-kun!" With that she started heading home in a hurry.

"That Mayura…she never does surprise me…" Loki said with a Cheshire cat like grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mayura Ill!?! Well…Not Really!

Waking up once more this morning, Mayura stumbled out of bed, which was something she normally didn't do. As she headed to the bathroom after getting dressed, she noticed that she was very pale. Walking out of the house with out saying good bye to Mayura-Papa she headed off to school once again.

Heading towards school she passed the Enjaku Detective Agency and saw Yamino raking the many leaves in the yard. He waved to her, but noticed that she didn't cheery disposition that she always had in the morning.

Walking up stairs, he walked into Loki's study with tea and snacks. "Mayura doesn't seem to be too happy today…does she, Master Loki?" Yamino asked with a small smile.

"No, she doesn't Yamino-kun…I wonder what's wrong with her today." Loki thought out loud as Echan floated over to him.

"Punyan, maybe Mayura-chan is unhappy about school?" Echan suggested with a small smile.

"Possible Echan…but I'm not sure." Loki said looking out his window, "I'll guess we'll find out when she comes by today."

School couldn't have possible gone slower for Mayura that day. She was sent home during her last class because she was so pale. Walking home, she had stopped by again to visit Loki and the others, and tried to put a smile on her face. Opening the door she cheered out as she normally did, "Ohiyo Loki-kun!" except she nearly tripped over the table in the room.

"Are you alright Mayura?" Loki asked as he got out of his seat to help her, "you seem really pale… and you're out of school quite early."

"They sent me home due to I'm ill…I came by to say that I might not be here for a few days." Mayura said with a sigh and headed for the door, "Ja Loki-kun!" and with that she left.

Going without Mayura here, that nearly sounded like heaven to Loki, but had a feeling that it would possible get boring. "Let's go to Mayura…I don't think she's ill at all…" Loki said and ran to her house with Echan, Fenrir and Yamino following him.

When they got there, Mayura was asleep and Mayura-papa was out shopping. As they headed inside they went into Mayura's room and looked to see a demonic aura around her. "Knew it…"Loki said with a smirk and attacked the demon head on, catching it off guard and sealing it away and then destroying it, "Mayura should be feeling better by tomorrow…let's go Yamino-kun, Fenrir…Echan."

As the other three left for home, Loki stood and smiled down on Mayura, patted her head, and headed home.


End file.
